


Love Island

by BigDaddyEnergy



Series: Love Island [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Horrortale Sans (Undertale), I respond to comments!!, M/M, Mostly Crack, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Well. Reader & the crew respond to comments, sans (undertale) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDaddyEnergy/pseuds/BigDaddyEnergy
Summary: "Welcome!" Reader throws his arms open to do jazz hands. "Ever wanted to talk to the characters in a fan fiction?"
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Love Island [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195985
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Love Island

**"Yes, just- yes- I love this, it’s making me feel so free long soft ngl, lol. Oh geeze, I can’t wait to see how our beloved , clueless child will react to the others and vice versa."**

> “Oh, that’s so sweet! We’re all soft here!” Reader said, looking over the comment with a bright grin. Blue peaked his head over Reader’s shoulder and looked over the contents, raising a brow when he got to a certain part.
> 
> Reader found the part soon after, and frowned with a displeased noise. “I’m glad you think I’m beloved… but I’m not _that_ clueless, am I?” 
> 
> Blue hummed something non committal. While Reader sulked, he looked over to you.
> 
> “I HAVE A PLAN FOR THAT.”
> 
> “For what?” Reader asked, head popping up.
> 
> “ER, THAT IS - NOTHING.” Blue corrected, his skull flushing as he looked away.
> 
> Reader stuck out his tongue, “Okay, keep your secrets. What do they mean by ‘others’?”
> 
> “I HAVE NO IDEA.” Blue lied through his teeth. Luckily Reader lacked just enough brain cells to not question the statement at all.
> 
> “Alright, let’s move onto the next comment…”

**1) oh god that poor spudere**  
**2) eh, bet blue is so confuzzled**  
**3) oh no blue’s gonna get a complex.**

> Reader gasped, “Oh stars… I'd almost forgot about the spider. Poor little guy.”
> 
> Blue rolled the lights in his sockets, “YOU DIDN’T WANT IT WHEN I OFFERED IT TO YOU.” 
> 
> Reader shrugged.
> 
> “You’re right. I don’t feel so bad for him. Next time, though… please take it outside the cave.”
> 
> “IF I HAD KNOWN IT WAS GOING TO BE A PROBLEM, I WOULDN’T HAVE LET IT CRAWL ON YOU.”
> 
> Alarmed, Reader’s gaze whipped up from the comment to Blue. “You let that thing crawl on me??”
> 
> “YOU WERE ASLEEP - LET’S MOVE ON.”
> 
> “Hmph. Okay.” Reader read the rest of the comment, “Oh, yeah. Blue doesn’t know a lot about the human anatomy yet.”
> 
> “I KNOW ENOUGH.” Blue retorted.
> 
> “And what are you supposed to be developing a complex about?”
> 
> “...” Blue’s sockets drooped as he patted Reader on the head, offering small scritches. Without realizing it, Reader leaned into the touch and hummed. “DON’T WORRY ABOUT IT.”

**So is the reader going to be the opposite of the original and be submissive all around or is there going to be character development where he figures out how to take charge?**

> “H-Hey!” Reader gasped, “I’m not submissive! Where’d you get that idea???” 
> 
> “THE OPPOSITE OF WHAT ORIGINAL?” Blue questioned with squinty sockets.
> 
> Reader nudged Blue with his shoulder, “You’re missing the point. They’re calling me submissive, do something.” He pouted.
> 
> Blue sighed and looked straight at you, “CONGRATULATIONS. YOU FOUND THE POINT OF THE FIC. THIS MAN LACKS A BACKBONE.” He punctuated the statement with a flick to Reader’s forehead.
> 
> “Hey!!” Reader yelped. “I can… I can do character development!”
> 
> “.... SURE.”

**Oh my gosh he's an idiot, but he's Blue's idiot now.**

**Glad Blue stop him from drinking the wine but if Blue wants kisses he's gonna have to not eat bugs in front of me**

> “These people sure are mean…” Reader grumbled. “I’m not an idiot. I do research about something vague for the purpose of ambiguity and relatability.”
> 
> Blue gave Reader a deadpanned look, feeling as though the alpha had completely missed the point. “... YES. HE IS.” He said, finally.
> 
> Looking at you, Blue responded to the rest of the comment. “DAY DRINKING ISN’T HEALTHY. I DON’T KNOW _WHERE_ HE GOT ALCOHOL ON THIS ISLAND BUT HE WON’T BE DRINKING ANY ON MY WATCH.”
> 
> “...” Blue looked over the last part of the comment for a minute, before looking at you and grinning widely, making sure every one of his teeth could be seen. “REALLY? YOU WOULDN’T SMOOCH THIS SKELETON?”
> 
> You could see tiny hairs sticking out of his teeth. Strangely menacing. You shivered.

**Lol, well that's a lot to be learned from this.**

**A determined Sans is a scary Sans.**

> Reader nods along to the next comment. “Blue’s a great teacher! He’s real good at living on an island.” He considered his next words carefully, “I wouldn’t call him scary, though. He’s a big puppy!”
> 
> Blue bats his sockets at you innocently, “I’M ONLY AN OMEGA. I HAVE NO IDEA HOW YOU PEOPLE GET THESE THOUGHTS IN YOUR HEAD...”
> 
> As Reader looked away, Blue’s eye-lights extinguished. “SAY NOTHING” He mouthed.

**I love this so much! Them trying to figure eachother out is so cute! The tarantula scene had me laughing. These two are such fun characters! Great writing!**

> “Oh my gosh!!” Reader exclaimed, “Thank you!! I love you too!” He slung an arm over Blue’s shoulder and drug the skeleton closer, “It isn’t easy with a language barrier, but Blue’s really nice when he isn’t dumping out all of my wine.”
> 
> “YOU WOULD HAVE DIED…”
> 
> “Bleh, you don’t know that. Also,” Reader looks at you and grimaces, “I’m glad at least one of us can find humor in the tarantula situation. Stars, I’m scarred for life…”
> 
> “PROTEIN.” Blue insisted. “AND THANK YOU! THE MAGNIFICENT SANS IS AN EXTREMELY FUN GUY!”
> 
> “Me too!” Reader called out.

**.... that’s one way to get rid of a spider**

> “WHY DO YOU ALL KEEP BRINGING UP THE SPIDER?”
> 
> “... It was _really_ nasty.” Reader told Blue.
> 
> “IT WAS EFFICIENT. YOU CAN’T AFFORD TO BE WASTEFUL WHEN YOU LIVE ON AN ISLAND.” Blue lectured crossly.
> 
> “... Should I be taking notes…?” Reader absentmindedly questioned.

**Oh my gosh, I really love how you're portraying blue!**  
**Abd them learning and interacting with each other is both funny and cute!**

> “THANK YOU.” Blue told you with a self-satisfied smile, “FINALLY, SOMEONE REALIZES THE MAGNIFICENCE OF MY CHARACTER.”
> 
> “Oh, this reminds me of that meme!” Reader said, “Okay okay, so imagine that you’re Gorden Ramsey, but not actually him, just an image, okay… so then you’re looking at Blue and you say ‘Finally! Some good fucking Blue!’” Reader giggled to himself hysterically at the mental image.
> 
> Blue shook his head. “I’LL NEVER UNDERSTAND YOU.” He looked to you, “I PUT IN A LOT OF WORK TO MAKE SURE THINGS RUN THIS SMOOTHLY… THANK YOU.”

**1\. i'd smooch Reader  
2\. i'd smooch US!Sans  
3\. US!Sans is top tier mother hen**

> “Oh gosh…” Reader blushed, holding his hands over his cheeks. “I can’t believe a cutie wants to kiss me!”
> 
> “I’M RIGHT HERE.” 
> 
> “You can kiss them too, it says right here!”
> 
> Blue gave Reader an unimpressed look. Reader didn’t notice. With a heaving sigh, Blue looked at you and scooted to put some space between him and Reader. Reader pats the space excitedly.
> 
> Blue had a subtle smile while Reader beckons you over so you can sit between them and receive a cheek smooch from both.

* * *

Reader side-hugged you, “Thanks for reading!! And leaving a comment!!”

Blue leaned in as well, shooting a peace sign, "BE SURE TO LET THE HEAD GAY KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF OUR Q&A."

"Head Gay..." Reader mumbled, "Isn't that a bit of a mouthful...?"

"DON'T ASK QUESTIONS."

**Author's Note:**

> OOfffffffff it's here... Love Island...
> 
> Comments on the main work will be answered here,,, Although I still reply to comments on this work as well ;)


End file.
